Kyusung : Beautiful Bad Boy Re Publish
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Yesung seorang namja penjual diri berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang bekerja sebagai seorang Dosen di tempat yesung Kuliah. Apakah cinta akan merubah segalanya. Pair : Kyusung Slight Seme x Yesung Genre : Erotic Romance Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Title : Beautiful Bad Boy.

Cast : Kyuhyun , Yesung and other

Pair : Always Kyusung Slight Wonsung

Warning : BL , Typo(s) , Alur suka-suka gue

Don't like don't read.

Prolog...

Enjoy.

Namja itu, wajahnya manis dan rupawan. Siapapun yang melihatnya untuk pertama kali pasti mengira dia adalah seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang diturunkan sang pencipta kebumi yang fana ini. Tapi apakah kalian pernah mengira bahwa namja manis itu adalah seorang bitch. Yah, bitch. Dia menjual tubuhnya untuk hidup. Memuaskan hasrat para namja kaya haus akan nafsu birahi dan kepuasan duniawi.

Dia berdiri dipinggir jalan dengan make up minimalis menghiasi wajah manisnya. Mengenakan gaun ketat yang sungguh menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu indah. Namun adakah yang menyadari kalau dia adalah seorang (?) Namja. Tentu saja ada, tentu saja mereka yang sudah pernah tidur dengannya menyadari betul kalau dia adalah seorang namja penjual diri.

Mobil audy hitam berhenti tepat didepan namja yang saat ini sedang berpakaian layaknya yeoja tersebut. Seorang namja keluar dari dalam mobil. Wajahnya tampan, sempurna bagai seorang pangeran dari negri dongeng. Dilihat dari mobilnya kita tau jelas dia adalah seroang kaya yang pasti kekayaannya tak perlu kita berfikir untuk menghitungnya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum menggoda seraya menggigit bibirnya yang merekah sempurna. Tatapan sayu yang dibuat-buatnya sungguh membuat jakun sang namja tampan naik turun menelan salivanya karena tak sanggup lagi menahan hasrat untuk menikmati tubuh sang bitch yang begitu menggoda itu.

" Masuklah," Perintah sang namja tampan.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama sang namja manis sesegera mungkin masuk kedalam mobil diikuti sang namja tampan.

Mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju ketempat dimana dia akan menikmati tubuh sang bitch sesuai tarif yang telah ditentukan untuk malam ini.

.

Ditempat lain kita temui seorang namja sederhana dengan kacamata petak yang menghias wajah tampannya. Buku tebal tak pernah lekang digenggamnya. Dia seorang Dosen di sebuah universitas terkenal dikorea selatan.

Diusianya yang sudah mencapai hampir 27 tahun ini tak seorangpun yang pernah menjamah hatinya. Entahlah mungkin belum ada yang cocok dengan hatinya yang terlalu pemilih.

Hari-harinya hanya ditemani buku-buku tebal dan laptop yang tak pernah jauh dari jangkauannya.

Apa dia tak pernah berniat untuk mencari pendamping? Banyak yang bertanya-tanya seperti itu. Apa dia tidak normal? desas desus seperti itu selalu terdengar namun namja tampan itu sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing dengan suara-suara yang menurutnya sungguh hanya seperti cicitan burung yang akan terbang bersama angin.

Seraya menyesap espresonya namja tampan itu sama sekali tak ingin beralih dari buku tebal yang dibacanya. Buku filosofi ilmiah yang membosankan bagi orang-orang awam tapi tidak untuknya.

Sesekali terlihat membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser karena kebesaran. Dan sikap tenangnya membuat siapapun takkan berani bahkan untuk sekedar mengajaknya mengobrolkan obrolan ringan.

.  
.

Dia melepaskan segala pernak-pernik yeoja yang melekat ditubuhnya. Melepas dengan perasaan jijik namun inilah pekerjaannya dan diapun mau tak mau harus menerima takdir yang sudah dijalaninya selama ini.

Mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang normal. Berpakaian layaknya namja, menghapus sisa-sisa make up diwajah manisnya. Setelah selesai diapun menenteng ranselnya berniat untuk pulang kerumah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, yah dia memang selalu pulang pagi dan menggunakan waktu sampai sore untuk tidur dan malam hari (?) dia seperti kelelawar yang keluar dimalam hari untuk mencari mangsa.

Langkahnya terburu-buru sampai tak menyadari seseorang yang juga berjalan terburu-buru hingga

Brakkkk

Mereka saling bertabrakan, isi tas namja manis itu berserakan kemana-mana. Bedak, lipstik, pernak-perniknya semua berserakan. Sedang yang ditabrakanya sedang meraba-raba mencari kacamata tebalnya yang melayang entah kemana.

Merasa tertarik namja manis itu menghampiri sang namja yang sedang meraba-raba sekitar tempatnya terduduk. Dipandangnya lekat wajah namja tampan itu, benar-benar sempurna fikirnya.

Namja manis itu lebih dulu mengutipi barang-barangnya sebelum sang namja tampan menemukan kacamata tebalnya dan melihat barang-barang aneh yang terburai dari tas namja manis itu.

" Ini kacamatamu," Ucap sang namja manis seraya memakaikan kaca mata tebal yang telah ditemukannya ke sang pemilik.

Namja tampan pemilik kaca mata tebal itupun langsung menerimanya, menyamankan posisi kacamatanya dan sedikit terpaku saat wajah namja manis itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Memandangnya lekat dan akhirnya onix mereka pun saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Sang namja manis tersenyum pada sang namja tampan, senyuman terbaik miliknya ~chu~ si manis tanpa perlu meminta izin mencium ringan bibir sang namja tampan " Kau lebih tampan tanpa kaca mata ini!" Gumamnya lembut lalu berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan si tampan yang membatu karena di beri ciuman yang sama sekali tak pernah disangka olehnya.

" Dia cantik, dia menciumku, Dia (?) Namja!" Gumam si namja tampan lirih seraya mengusap bekas kecupan si namja manis.

TBC / Delete?

Niat awal ini hanya di publish di fb dengan ending gantung seperti ini..Tapi entah kenapa hasrat untuk membuatnya lebih jauh semakin dalam #apadeh.

Mind to review

Gomawo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Beautiful Bad Boy

Cast : Kyuhyun , Yesung, Siwon, Kibum and Other

Pair : Always Kyusung Slight Wonsung, Kisung

Warning : BL , Typo(s) , Alur suka-suka gue

Rate

Don't like don't read.

Chapter 1

Enjoy.

Tatapannya lapar memandang seorang namja yang mulai menari erotis diatas tubuhnya. Meliuk-liukkan tubuhya seiring musik yang mereka putar. Lagu romantis yang terkesan erotis dan sesual.

Namja manis itu mulai menggerayangi pelanggan yang telah membayarnya mahal untuk malam ini. Pelanggan tetapnya seorang pemilik Choi Grup. Choi Siwon.

Siwon memuja Yesung sebagai pemuas nafsunya karena service yang diberikan namja manis itu memang tidak pernah mengecewakan bahkan siwon bisa selalu merindu dan terus merindu untuk menyetuh dan bersenggama dengan yesung.

Perlahan yesung merayap, membuka kancing baju siwon perlahan dengan gerakan sensual dengan jemari mungilnya yang begitu lentik dan tak kalah dari seorang yeoja.

Siwon tak sabar, meraup bibir sensual yang merekah bak kelopak mawar. Namun yesung segera mendorong dada namja tampan itu dan menggeleng perlahan padanya " Bersabar sedikit sayang!" Bisiknya erotis.

Siwon mengerang menahan hasratnya mendengar desahan sensual nan erotis dari bibir pemuas nafsunya tersebut.

Tangan yesung meraba dada siwon dengan lihai, meraba dengan gerakan lihai dan sensual karena dia memang sudah berpengalam memuaskan nafsu para namja kaya yang rela membayar tubuhnya dengan harga tak terbilang rendah. Yesung Pekerja sex bernilai tinggi. Semua namja hidung belang memujanya.

Siwon menggeliat resah, apalagi yesung yang terus menerus menyentuh di tiap titik sensitivenya dan siwon benar-benar tak sabar untuk memasuki namja pemuas nafsunya tersebut.

" Oh sayang, aku ingin merasakan hangat tubuhmu," Erang siwon tertahan saat yesung menjilati miliknya yang sudah benar-benar mengeras.

Yesung berseringai, seringaian yang sama sekali tak pantas bersarang diwajah manisnya " Sabar sayang, sediki lagi!" Desah yesung penuh. " Ouh, semakin hari milikmu semakin besar sayang, akh ini pasti karena kau sering memasukiku. " Ucapnya vulgar, kata-kata nakal yang biasa dia ucapkan untuk meningkatkan gairah para pelanggan setianya.

" Punyamu yang sempit selalu berhasil memijat milikku hingga dia bisa sampai sebesar itu. Kau yang terbaik akh~~" Siwon berdesis saat yesung menghisap big juniornya.

" Ssshhhhhh, ouh!" Yesung memijat-mijat big junior siwon yang semakin mengeras dan hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Mengocoknya dengan tempo semakin cepat dan mulai merasakn junior namja itu berkedut dan yesung tau namja tampan itu akan mengalami ejakulasi pertamanya.

" Akh~~~" Siwon mengerang saat cairan dari dalam tubuhnya tumpah seiring gerakan lihai yesung terus memanjakan miliknya.

Yesung menghisap habis cairan namja tampan itu, tak menyisakannya sedikitpun bahkan menjilati jari-jari lentiknya yang terkena tumpahan cairan kental berwarna putih susu tersebut.

Dilepasnya seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat didalam dirinya perlahan, berdirii diatas tubuh siwon tanpa sehelai benangpun lagi. Dia telah polos, mereka berdua tanpa pakaian.

Siwon memandang keindahan itu dengan tatapan sayu, mengharapkan godaan yang lebih sensual dan yesung mengerti isyarat itu untuknya.

Siwon benar-benar tak sabar terus dipermainkan seperti ini. Dia menarik tangan yesung dan merubah posisi hingga bisa menindih tubuh namja yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu.

Memberi ciuman-ciuman panas terbaik miliknya, melumat kasar bibi pulm berwarna pink cerah yang kini semakin merah karena siwon melumatnya tak kenal ampun.

Decak saliva terdengar begitu merdu, dada mereka bergemuruh seiring nafsu yang membakar panas tubuh naked mereka berdua.

Siwon menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengeras lagi, bahkan kali ini ukurannya terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran sebelumnya.

Yesung bergerak gelisah membalas gesekan siwon pada miliknya " Eungh, siwon-ah!" Desahnya serak.

" Sebut namaku dengan suara indahmu sayang!" Erang siwon parau semakin gencar menggesek-gesekkan miliknya dengan milik yesung.

" Ouh siwon-ah, siwon -ah!"

Siwon pemain yang lembut, dia perlahan mulai melekatkan miliknya diujung bibir hole yesung yang masih begitu sempit meski sering dimasuki selain dirinya. Hole kemerahan yang selalu bisa membuatnya seperti orang gila.

Dibelainya wajah yesung yang sudah berbanjir peluh, dikecupnya bibir yesung yang sedikit membengkak karena ciuman kasarnya.

" Akh~~" Yesung memekik saat siwon menghentakkan miliknya masuk kedalam yesung.

" Kau sudah sering dimasuki kenapa masih sesempit ini huh!" Desahnya seraya menusuk-nusuk lebih dalam kedalam yesung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat saat siwon terus menusuk-nusuknya dengan hentakan yang lama kelamaan semakin kasar.

" Ouh," Yesung menggelinjang saat siwon mencapai titik prostatnya, perutnya mengeras dan tubuhnya melengkung saat mencapai kenikmatan yang disalurkan siwon untuknya.

" Kau menikmatinya sayang!" Siwon semakin mempercepat tusukannya saat miliknya mulai hendak mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya " Ouh, aku hampir keluar sayang!" Erangnya parau.

" Akh~akh~akh!" Yesung terus memekik sakit bercampur nikmat mendalam seiring siwon yang terus dan semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya " AKH~~~"

Mereka melepas hasrat bersama, menumpahkan segala nikmat dengan senyuman terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Siwon melumat lagi bibir yesung namun terkesan begitu lembut " Kau yang terbaik,!" Bisiknya sensual.

Yesung masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah, sedang siwon mulai bangkit dan mengutipi satu persatu pakaiannya yang berserakan dikamar hotel mewah yang memang selalu mereka pakai untuk bercinta.

Siwon mengenakan satu persatu pakaiannya dan berujar " Seperti biasa baby, aku transfer kerekening oke!"

Yesung mengangguk lemah, tubuhnya lelah setelah melayani si tuan kaya Choi siwon.

Setelah mengecup sekali lagi bibir yesung, segera siwon meninggalkan namja manis itu yang memang jam bekerjanya untuk siwon telah berakhir.

.

~Kyusung~

Fikiran kyuhyun tak tenang, bolak-balik tak jelas diatas kasurnya saat mengingat namja yang seenak jidat menciumnya tempo hari. Wajah cantiknya terus membayangi fikiran kyuhyun. Entahlah, namja itu seperti hantu yang menggangu fikiran kyuhyun setiap detiknya. Kyuhyun tersiksa (?) tentu saja.

Namja tampan itu resah, kerinduan menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Kerinduan yang tak jelas arahnya untuk seseorang yang baru satu kali dia temui. Kerinduan mendalam seperti hasrat ingin memiliki.

" Siapa dia?" Erang kyuhyun frustasi, mengacak rambutnya seperti orang gila " Dia menggangguku, wajahnya selalu muncul seenaknya. Akh, lama-lama aku bisa gila."

Kyuhyun beranjak segera kekamar mandi, melucuti pakaiannya dan memutar kran shower untuk menyapu seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa seperti terbakar setiap mengingat tatapan terakhir namja yang ditemuinya waktu itu.

.

~ Kyusung~

Yesung (?) Nama tu hanya dipakainya saat menjadi bekerja pada malam hari. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongwoon. Hari-harinya terlihat sederhana sebagai seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal dikorea.

Tak ada yang tau kalau dia seorang pekerja malam. Dia menyimpannya begitu rapi dan rapat.

Yesung menenteng ranselnya, berjalan santai dengan earphone yang selalu melekat dikedua telinganya. Bersenandung kecil menunggu bus umum yang akan mengantarkan langkahnya menuju kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Tiba-tiba senyuman kecil terpatri dibibir mungilnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mengingat sesuatu terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah cerah " Namja tampan itu, hum~~ menarik!" Gumamnya perlahan.

Bus tiba, sesegera mungkin yesung ikut berdesakan masuk kedalam bersama penumpang lainnya.

Sebenarnya siwon selalu menawarkan untuk membelikan mobil dari pada harus naik bus umum seperti ini. Tapi yesung menolaknya, dia tak ingin bergantung hidup pada siapapun. Bagi yesung kebebasan merupakan mayoritas utama kehidupannya.

Yesung tak suka dikekang. Hidupnya bebas.

Dia membuang nafasnya perlahan lalu mengedarkan pandanganya kearah luar jendela. Bus berhenti saat lampu merah memberhentikan setiap kendaraan yang melintas.

Yesung merutuk dalam hati, kenapa harus ada lampu merah yang hanya membuang waktunya saja. Yesung tak menyukai itu.

Namja manis itu memiringkan kepalanya saat menangkap sesosok namja yang tengah mencengkram setir didalam mobil mewah miliknya. Namja itu (?) Namja yang ditemuinya waktu itu. Namja yang menarik hatinya.

Yesung menarik ujung bibirnya, berharap penuh agar namja tampan itu menolah dan membalas senyuman darinya.

Dan benar saja, si namja tampan menoleh. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan saat yesung melemparkan senyum terbaik padanya. Yesung melambai dan namja itu terperangah seolah tak percaya.

Lampu berganti warna menjadi hijau, bus pun berjalan dan menjauh hingga yesung harus sekali lagi kehilangan sosok tampan itu. Dia mendesah malas, dan baru kali ini merutuki lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau begitu cepat.

.

~Kyusung~

Kyuhyun tak fokus pada setirnya, sesekali memukuli kepalanya yang mungkin tingkat kejeniusannya sedikit berkurang karena dihantui bayang-bayang seorang namja cantik yang setiap hari menari-nari diatas kepalanya.

" Cho Kyuhyun babbo, berhentilah memikirkannya!" Rutuk kyuhyun sebal.

Kyuhyun berfikir kalau yang dilihatnya tadi adalah ilusinya semata padahal itu kenyataan. Kenyataan yang kyuhyun malah menganggapnya sebagai fata morgana yang hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin gila dan tak terarah.

.  
.

~Kyusung~

Langkah yesung terhenti saat perasaannya memerintahkan dirinya untuk berbalik. Entahlah mungkin hanya firasat selintas. Yesung berbalik dan tak mendapatkan apapun disana.

Ini sudah jam lima sore dan perkuliahan yesung juga sudah berakhir. Yesung memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Dia lelah.

Yesung memutar lagi arah tubuhnya malas dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Namun langkahnya terhenti lagi saat melihat sepatu. Ya sepatu seseorang yang sedang berdiiri dihadapannya. Namja itu jauh lebih tinggi hingga yesung sampai mendongak untuk memandang wajah tampan namja itu lebih lekat.

Yesung mengerjab begitu terlihat polos " Kau disini?" Gumamnya tak percaya.

Sedang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, tersenyum lembut dan sungguh siapapun yang melihat pasti akan mimisan bahkan bisa pingsan karena senyumnya yang begitu mempesona. Namja itu menunduk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan telinga yesung " Aku mencarimu dari kemarin tapi kau sama sekali tak menjawab telponku. Ada apa? " Bisiknya sopan.

" Mianhe, ponselku sedang diperbaiki" Jawabnya dan itu memang jujur.

" Kenapa tak membeli yang baru saja huh? apa kau mau aku belikan?" Namja tampan itu berbisik lagi.

Yesung menggeleng perlahan menanggapinya " Nanti juga sudah bisa diambil. Hum, ada apa kau mencariku Mr. Kibum?"

" Layani aku malam ini sayang!" Mr. Kibum berbisik sensual.

Yesung yang sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengedikkan bahu malas " Baiklah Mr, Jam berapa?"

Mr. Kibum tiba-tiba menyerahkan ponselnya pada yesung " Ini kau pegang dulu sampai ponselmu selesai diperbaiki. Nanti malam kuhubungi saat pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Yesung menerima ponsel itu dengan sukarela dan mengedikkan bahunya sekali lagi " Baiklah Mr, " Balasnya ramah.

Mr. Kibum tersenyum penuh arti lalu berbalik pergi dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa.

" Layani aku sayang!" Yesung mengulangi kata-kata kibum tadi dengan nada mencibir, dia seperti tidak menyukai pekerjaanya melayani kibum malam ini.

Kibum, Namja itu juga salah satu pelanggan tetap yesung. Sebenarnya yesung agak sedikit malas melayani namja satu itu mengingat permainannya yang sedikit kasar dan kadang sedikit melukainya. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Itu sudah jadi tuntutan pekerjaan yang memang harus yesung jalani.

Yesung menyeret langkahnya malas, dia harus pulang.

.

~Kyusung~

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat berpapasan dengan seseorang. Seseorang (?). Matanya membelalak, mulutnya menganga saking tak percayanya.

Namja itu, namja bertubuh mungil itu. Akh apa dia berhalusinasi lagi fikirnya. Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya perlahan " Sadar Cho Kyuhyun " Gumamnya resah.

" Hai,"

Jantung kyuhyun berdegup kencang saat telinganya menangkap suara indah dan sexy yang keluar dari bibir namja bertubuh mungil itu. Suara baritone yang benar-benar indah.

" Anyeong haseyo~~"

Darah kyuhyun berdesir hingga keubun-ubunnya. Ini nyata, bukan halusinasinya. Namja itu memang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Melihat senyumnya dada kyuhyun bagai terbakar. Oh Tuha~~n, namja ini benar-benar terlihat menggoda meskipun hanya menunjukkan wajah biasa yang penuh pesona.

" Aku tidak berhalusinasi!" Gumamnya

Namja manis itu pun sekali lagi melengkungkan senyuman terbaik dari bibir manisnya " Kau, yang waktu itu tidak sengaja ku tabrakkan? Ah, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi!" Dia terus berceloteh sedang kyuhyun, namja tampan itu terengah saking gugupnya karena akhirnya dia berpapasan langsung dengan namja yang selama beberapa hari membuatnya resah dan tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, dia melangkah mundur dan berlari meninggalkan namja manis itu.

" Hei," Panggil yesung saat kyuhyun pergi begitu saja " Dia kenapa?" Bathinnya bingung " Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Yesung meraba wajahnya dengan perasaan bingung yang luar biasa " Atau~~ dia mengetahui kalau aku~~? Akh tidak mungkin, bahkan kami baru beberapa kali bertemu dan itupun tidak disengaja!" Yesung mengedikkan bahunya malas " Ya sudahlah, mungkin memang ada yang salah denganku!"

.

~Kyusung~

TBC

Hahaha, Review chap awal dikit muehehehe...tapi ya udah deh gpp...Gomawo reviewnya chingudeul :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Beautiful Bad Boy

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum And Other

Pair : Always Kyusung Slight Wonsung, Kisung, Heesung and other.

Warning : BL, Typo (s), Alur suka-suka gue.

It's Just Fanfiction, Mianhe kalau ceritanya ada reader yang kurang berkenan tapi ini hanya sekedar untuk hiburan semata dan Authornya hanya meminjam nama dan beberapa karakter dari castnya saja. Maafkan kelancangan author yang tidak berpengalaman ini.

Rate : M

Gendre : Erotic Romance, angst.

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Chapter 2

Enjoy.

Kyuhyun mengatur deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari sekaligus ketakutan (?). Terdengar konyol, tapi kyuhyun memang ketakutan. Wajah manis dan cantik itu yang membuatnya takut, wajah yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya, wajah yang selalu menari-nari erotis diatas kepalanya yang bahkan kyuhyun tidak tau siapa namanya.

Setelah sadar dari kebodohannya kyuhyun mengernyit " Kenapa aku lari?" Fikirnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Kyuhyun sungguh merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, bukankah kesempatan baginya cukup besar untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan namja cantik yang membuatnya penasaran itu dan dengan bodohnya dia malah berlari menghindari keberuntungannya.

Mungkin kyuhyun kehilangan kejeniusannya untuk sementara waktu saat berpapasan dengan namja itu " Pabbo," Menghantuk-hantukkan kepala kedinding atas kebodohan sendiri sepertinya cukup manusiawi.

.

.

.

-Kyusung-

" Kau sudah bangun chagy? Ou-h anak appa yang manis sudah bangun!"

" mammmammaa" Bayi mungil itu menggapai-gapai saat sang appa mengangkat hendak tubuh mungilnya dari dalam Box bayi.

"Aigo-lucunya anak appa, merindukan appa huh?" Sang appa, yesung menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung bayi mungil itu. Bayi mungil yang ditemukannya didepan rumah beberapa bulan yang lalu, bayi mungil yang diberinya nama Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung menyayanginya bagai anak sendiri, dia menganggap bayi mungil itu bernasib sama dengannya. Dibuang oleh orang tua kandung mereka.

Saat bekerja malam dan kuliah yesung menitipkan bayi mungil itu pada pengasuh yang dibayarnya dengan upah yang lumayan besar dan saat tak ada kegiatan tentu saja yesung lebih memilih untuk bersama bayi lucu itu. Tawa riangnya mengobati penat yang melanda yesung. Saat bayi itu sakit yesung pun seperti merasakan sakit ditubuhnya, seperti orang tua yang sesungguhnya.

" mamamamamama," Bayi mungil itu menyentuh pipi yesung dengan tangan mungilnya dan yesung langsung mencium telapak tangan bayi itu penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

" Appa sayang, bukan umma. Appa!"

" mamamamama,!"

Yesung tak mampu menahan tawanya, bayi mungil ini benar-benar menggemaskan dan mampu memberi warna untuk dunia yesung yang selama ini hanya berwarna abu-abu.

Bayi bernama Ryeowook itu usianya mungkin baru sekitar delapan bulan, namun gelagatnya yang lucu sungguh terkadang membuat yesung malas untuk bekerja dan ingin bersama dengan bayi itu lebih lama. Tapi yesung harus tetap bekerja bukan? Namja yang haus akan tubuhnya menunggu yesung dengan setia dan yesung butuh biaya yang cukup besar untuk menghidupi ryeowook dan bayi itulah yang mampu membangkitkan semangat yesung.

Drrttt drrtt

Yesung meraih ponselnya yang berada disaku dengan susah payah karena sebelah tangannya sedang menggendong ryeowook. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dan yesung menekan tombol OK untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

'_**Aku Jemput satu jam lagi'**_

Yesung mendesah malas, pekerjaan sudah menunggunya malam ini.

" Appa harus bekerja chagi," Gumamnya lalu mencium bibir mungil bayinya lembut " Jangan nakal ne, appa menyayangimu!"

-Kyusung-

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama yesung yang sudah siap dengan dirinya masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik seorang pengusaha kaya Kim Kibum. Pelanggan tetap yesung yang selalu membayarnya dengan harga yang cukuk Wow Mahalnya.

Bagi kibum bayarannya untuk yesung cukup setimpal dengan segala kepuasan yang diterimanya ketika menyetubuhi namja cantik itu. Tak jarang kibum memfasilitasi yesung dengan barang-barang branded, buatan luar negri yang harganya luar biasa mahalnya. Bahkan kibum pernah meminta yesung untuk jadi pendamping hidupnya dan jawabannya adalah(?) yesung tidak mau karena dia masih asik dengan kesendiriannya dan kibum cukup menghargai itu.

" Bagaimana harimu sayang?" Tanya kibum memecah keheningan, tangannya tetap erat mencengkram setir dengan pandangan yang fokus terhadap jalan.

Yesung memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum pada kibum " Hariku baik-baik saja mister, mister bagaimana?" Balas yesung.

" Hariku baik, !" Kibum membalas senyuman yesung tanpa perlu membalas tatapan yesung.

Yesung merapatkan duduknya dengan duduk kibum, tangannya menyentuh paha namja tampan itu dan menggelitik dengan hati-hati hingga kibum sedikit mengerang karena yesung mulai menggodanya disaat yang tidak tepat " Aku tau kau sudah sangat siap mister " Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

" Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Jangan terburu-buru eoh!"

Yesung menarik tangannya dan tersenyum misterius " Rautmu membuatku ingin tertawa mister, bahkan kita hanya mengobrol tapi milikmu sudah berdiri setegak itu" Yesung terkekeh geli saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menonjol dari balik celana kibum.

" Suaramu saja sudah bisa meningkatkan hasratku, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?" Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya malas.

" Haha, se menggoda itu kah aku?"

" Bahkan kau lebih menggoda!" Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya, membuka pintu dan keluar dan disusul oleh yesung yang juga keluar dari dalam mobil. Kibum memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas hotel untuk diparkirkan.

Hotel ini milik kibum jadi namja itu bebas melakukan apapun disini.

.

.

.

" Wine?"

Yesung menggeleng atas tawaran kibum, dia tak biasa minum dan memang tak bisa minum. Perlahan dia beranjak dari ranjang, menghampiri kibum yang sedang menikmati wine mahal miliknya. Memeluk tubuh kekar kibum dari belakang dan tangannya merayap menggelitik dan dengan sengaja menyentuh milik kibum yang hanya tertutup jubah mandinya " Ini, apa dia sudah siap?" Bisik yesung erotis, tangannya membelai-belai milik kibum yang langsung berdiri saat yesung menyentuhnya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang memburu karena birahinya yang sungguh membakar, jemari yesung begitu mahir memainkan milik kibum yang masih bersarang. Memainkan dengan gerakan ahli dan profesional " Dia sudah sangat siap sayang!" erang kibum tertahan.

Namja tampan itu memutar tubuhnya, menunduk dan mulai menciumi bibir yesung penuh nafsu. Melumat, menggiling bibir mungil itu bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Nafasnya panas sepanas tubuhnya yang sudah tak sabar ingin menyatu dengan yesung.

Yesung membalas pagutan kibum dengan gerakan lihai, memancing lidah kibum sampai akhirnya terjadi pertarungan antara lidah mereka didalam rongga yesung hingga saliva berceceran disekitar bibir mereka.

Gairah kibum semakin memuncak saat yesung menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik kibum dalam tempo yang lambat, bergerak menggoda seperti seorang penari striptis "Akh, !" Kibum mendesah nikmat, yesung benar-benar membuatnya mabuk dan buta.

Tangan kibum mulai beralih melucuti dress ketat yang yesung kenakan, membukanya perlahan untuk menciptakan sensasi menggoda saat dress ketat yesung turun perlahan dan mengekspos kulit putih nya yang benar-benar halus dan menggoda.

Hanya tinggal under wear yang masih melekat ditubuh yesung, kibum tak ingin buru-buru melepasnya karena tangannya masih asik memilin-milin niple yesung yang mulai mengeras, memilin dengan kedua tangannya.

Kibum mendorong tubuh yesung agar menempel didinding dan bibirnya turun merayap keleher jenjang yesung sampai akhirnya turun mengecap niple yesung dan yesung pun mengerang saat kibum menggigiti nipelnya dengan gerakan lembut " Ouh,ah. Eungh mister, yes ouh there sshhhhh!"

Kibum semakin gencar mengecap niple yesung, mengecap dengan lidahnya hingga yesung menggelinjang nikmat. Tubuhnya tegang bagai tersengat listrik.

Lebih turun lagi, kibum semakin turun dan tangannya tergoda untuk menurunkan underwear yesung. Hingga milik yesung mencuat dan seolah menantang kibum untuk mencicipinya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu tangan besar kibum sudah mencengkram milik yesung yang sudah mengeras dan berdiri tegak. Memainkannya dan mulai menjilati ujung kemaluan yesung yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening, cairan birahinya yang begitu manis.

" Ouh, ah!" Yesung mendesah nikmat, pinggulnya bergerak resah. Kibum benar-benar lihai memainkan miliknya." Ahhhh" Yesung mendesah kecewa saat kibum menghentikan aksinya.

Namja tampan itu berseringai, entah apa yang ada didalam fikirannya " Tak semudah itu sayang," bisik nya parau.

Kibum mendorong tubuh yesung keranjang, meraih dasinya dan mengikat kedua tangan yesung ditepi ranjang. Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan kibum yang selalu bermain kasar dan hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kibum.

Kibum membuka jubah mandinya dan kejantanannya mencuat begitu gagah dan siap untuk menyatu kedalam yesung, memuaskan hasrat nya yang kian membara dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama kibum membuka paha yesung lebar-lebar, memasukkan miliknya kedalam yesung dengan paksa.

" Akh," Yesung memekik sakit saat tiba-tiba hole nya dihentakkan begitu keras oleh kibum.

Sangat sakit karena kibum bermain sangat kasar namun lama-kelamaan yesung menikmatinya saat milik mereka sudah benar-benar menyatu, kibum menghentak-hentakkan miliknya kedalam yesung dengan gerakan cepat dan bringas " kau selalu sempit sayang!" Bisik kibum dengan nafas panas dan terengah-engah.

" Ouh ah, mister. Oh..."

Plakkk

Kibum menampar pipi yesung namun masih terkesan lembut hingga tak meninggalkan bekas dipipi putihnya " teriakkan namaku sayang, desahkan namaku dengan suara sexy mu ouh!"

" Mhisterrr, ouh! Slow mister, Fucking me oh!"

Kibum tersenyum misterius, mulai melumat bibir yesung lagi. Melumatnya dan lidahnya menorobos paksa hingga hampir mencapai kerongkongan yesung. Kibum menarik wajahnya dan melirik kebawah saat merasakan miliknya yang terasa semakin sakit dan mulai berkedut didalam yesung " aku hampir keluar sayang!" Bisik kibum sambil terus menusuk-nusukkan miliknya semakin kasar.

" Akh, akh, akh!" Yesung menjerit sakit sekaligus nikmat saat tusukan-tusukan kibum semakin kasar dan bringas.

" Ouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sssshhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mereka menumpahkan hasrat mereka bersama-sama, kibum telentang dengan nafas yang terengah. Bibirnya melengkung senyuman puas, yah dia puas malam ini dengan yesung. Perlahan tangannya terulur melepaskan ikatan tangan yesung.

Pergelangan tangan yesung memerah karena kibum mengikatnya begitu kuat " Mianhe aku sampai melukaimu seperti ini!" Sesalnya kemudian mengecup pergelangan tangan yesung bergantian.

" Gwenchana mister," Balas yesung dengan nafas tak kalah terengah.

" Kau begitu manis, semuanya manis. Bibirmu, milikmu semua yang ada didalam dirimu begitu manis yesung!"

" Gomawo atas pujiannya mister,"

" Dan kau selalu berhasil membuatku selalu berhasrat dan menginginkanmu lagi-lagi dan lagi. Malam ini kau milikmu sepenuhnya sayang!" Tatapan kibum terlihat begitu lapar, sudah pasti dia akan mengulangi apa yang tadi diperbuatnya dengan yesung .

Kibum membalik tubuh yesung dan memasukkan lagi miliknya paksa hingga yesung yang belum siap tersentak dan menjerit lagi karena serangan tiba-tiba dan seperti itulah penderitaan yesung disetiap pekerjaannya. Pelanggannya tak sama, ada yang lembut seperti siwon dan tak sedikit pula yang kasar seperti kibum dan itu adalah resiko yang harus dia terima selama pekerjaan itu masih dia jalani.

-Kyusung-

Langkahnya sedikit tergopoh saat memasuki kampus, tubuh bagian belakangnya sedikit nyeri namun yesung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan kesakitannya itu dari orang-orang. Dia memaki kibum didalam hati karena jika sudah melayani namja itu maka dapat dipastikan yesung akan susah berjalan dan tubuhnya penuh memar setelah melayani namja tampan itu, tapi untungnya kibum tak sering minta dilayani oleh yesung karena pekerjaan namja tampan itu yang sering pulang pergi keluar negri.

" Jongwoon"

" eh Hae-ah, anyeong!" Yesung membungkuk pada orang yang menegurnya, donghae teman satu jurusan dengannya.

" Tanganmu kenapa?" donghae melirik pergelangan tangan yesung yang memar.

" Oh, ini! Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Bohong yesung dan donghae yang polos mempercayainya begitu saja.

" Hari ini ada seminar dan dosennya merupakan lulusan dari luar negri!"

" Benarkah?"

" Hum, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut," Donghae merunduk sedih.

" Wae? Bukankah seminar itu untuk semua mahasiswa?"

" Jika kita ingin mengikuti seminar itu kita harus membayar mahal dan aku tidak punya uang,"

Yesung menepuk pelan pundak donghae dan tersenyum " Biar aku saja yang bayar, Kajja!"

" Gomawo jongwoon-ah, kalau ada uang aku berjanji akan langsung membayarnya." Donghae membungkuk berkali-kali pada yesung.

Yesung tersenyum lagi " Tak perlu sungkan, kita teman bukan!"

" Gomawo,"

" Nado," Yesung sedikit memutar kepalanya dan berpaling kearah loby kampus, matanya menyipit saat menangkap sesosok namja tampan. Yah sangat tampan apalagi tanpa kaca mata bulat yang melekat diwajah tampannya " Dia?"

" Wae jongwoon-ah?"

" Kau kenal namja itu?" tunjuk yesung.

Donghae mengikuti gerak telunjuk yesung dan mengernyit " Dia, memangnya kau tak mengenalnya?"

Yesung menggeleng polos sebagai jawabannya.

" Dia itu dosen musik, orangnya agak aneh! Lebih sering menyendiri tapi dia itu jenius."

" Aku tidak pernah melihatnya disini?" Tanya yesung penasaran.

" Dia memang tidak pernah masuk ke kelas kita, Namanya kalau aku tidak salah, hum-Cho Kyuhyun"

"Oh," Yesung mengangguk seolah mengerti, tersenyum misterius seperti ada sesuatu didalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Yesung berdiri didepan pintu sebuah kelas, bukan kelasnya dan bukan juga menunggu mahasiswa yang ada didalam kelas itu. Yesung menunggu dosen yang sedang memberikan ilmu pelajaran tentang ilmu musik didalam.

Yang ditunggu pun keluar, Dosen tampan cho keluar dari dalam kelas dengan menenteng buku tebal dan tas laptop dijinjing dibahunya. Yesung menghalau langkah namja tampan itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Tersenyum penuh arti.

" anyeong " Sapanya ramah.

Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu setelahnya membelalak " K-kau," Balasnya gugup.

Tubuh namja tampan itu bergetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hingga tanpa dia sadari wajahnya sudah dibasahi peluh karena gugup.

" anyeong haseyo, Kim Jongwoon imnida."

" Ka-kau sedang ap-apa disini?"

Yesung tersenyum, sebenarnya namja ini kenapa fikirnya. Kenapa begitu gugup saat bertemu dengannya. Apa wajah yesung begitu menakutkan " Naega?" Tunjuk yesung tepat diujung hidungnya, lagi yesung tersenyum misterius. Dia ingin tertawa melihat raut ketakutan kyuhyun namun sekuat tenaga ditahannya demi menjaga kesopanan (?) " Saya mahasiswa anda seonsaenim!" Bohong yesung.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Mahasiswanya (?) ini sebenarnya kyuhyun yang gila atau otak jeniusnya memang sudah menyusut. Seingat kyuhyun namja ini tak pernah masuk kedalam kelasnya. Kapan dia jadi mahasiswa kyuhyun.

" Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir seonsaenim, nanti kau cepat tua!"

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar celotehan cuek yesung.

" Seonsaenim benar-benar lucu (chu)"

Tubuh kyuhyun membatu saat yesung seenak jidat mencium bibir tebalnya didepan umum, riuh jeritan mahasiswa menggema disegala penjuru kampus. Ada yang menjerit histeris, ada yang bertepuk tangan, dan ada yang mengabadikan moment luar biasa itu dengan kamera ponsel khususnya Fujoshi tingkat akut. Ini merupakan durian runtuh untuk mereka para kaum fujoshi.

Yesung semakin berani karena kyuhyun tak membalas lumatan lembutnya, dengan berani yesung menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut kyuhyun. Mengajak lidah namja tampan itu bertarung dan Akh, Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tak pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Tubuh kyuhyun bagai terbakar, rasa panas mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar tidak siap tapi yesung membimbingnya begitu lihai.

" Eungh-" Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa ketika yesung menarik wajahnya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum manis dan memasang wajah innocent khas dirinya. Mengusap sisa saliva yang bercecer di sudut bibir mungilnya " Manis sekali rasanya," Gumam yesung ceria. Ini pertama kalinya dia mencicipi sesuatu yang belum ahli dan sensasinya benar-benar berbeda " Sampai jumpa seonsaenim!" Yesung melenggang pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan segala ke cengoannya.

Ini kedua kalinya namja manis itu menciumnya dan yang lebih gawat lagi namja itu melakukannya didepan umum. Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan banyak mata langsung memutar kepalanya " Bubar, bubar. Apa yang kalian lihat!" Bentaknya frustasi hingga akhirnya para mahasiswa yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya langsung bubur dari tempat mereka berdiri.

-Kyusung-

Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Bahkan namja itu jauh lebih muda darinya tapi kenapa kyuhyun bisa tak berkutik dihadapan namja cantik itu. Kenapa!

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis fikir. Dia membelai bekas ciuman namja cantik itu, bahkan kyuhyun tak mencuci mulutnya. Rasa manisnya masih melekat, dadanya panas dan bergairah. Entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa seperti terbakar. Dia menginginkan namja itu, dia benar-benar menginginkannya.

" Akh,"

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, sebenarnya dia kenapa. Apa istimewanya namja itu hingga kyuhyun benar-benar menginginkannya. 'Kim Jongwoon' Namanya menari-nari diatas kepala kyuhyun.

" Lama-lama aku bisa gila, Oh Tuha-n, tolong hambamu ini."

Kyuhyun meneguk wine terburu-buru, otaknya rasanya ingin pecah karena terus terfokus pada namja yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu. Namja yang telah mencuri ciumannya, namja yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menderita.

-Kyusung-

.

.

.

Suara gelak tawa bayi menggema di apartemen sederhana milik yesung. Namja cantik itu sedang menggoda bayi yang ada digendongannya hingga malaikat kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tawanya yang begitu lucu mau tak mau mengundang tawa yesung yang juga tak kalah keras dari bayi mungilnya.

" Ci luk ba—Kim Ryeowook, ba-"

Baby ryeowook semakin tergelak karena godaan yesung, kakinya menendang-nendang dan tangan mungilnya yang terkepal seiring suara tawanya benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

" Aigo-kau benar-benar menggemaskan" Yesung menciumi pipi gempal ryeowook saking gemasnya, bahkan menggigit kecil pipinya yang chubby namun tak sampai menyakitinya. Yesung hanya terlalu gemas.

" mamamamamama"

" Appa, Chagi-, bukan umma! Appa,"

Baby ryeowook tertawa lagi saat melihat pergerakan bibir yesung yang tengah mengajari bayi mungil itu untuk melafalkan namanya "mamamamamama!" celotehnya ceria.

" hahahaha, ya sudah terserah baby wook saja. Mau appa atau umma!" Balas yesung menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil bayi lucu itu dan sekali lagi mencium pipi mungilnya.

Ting tong

Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu saat mendengar bunyi bel dari depan pintu apartemennya. Dahinya mengernyit, siapa yang bertamu ke apartemennya malam-malam seperti ini. Yesung hari ini sedang free dan—dia juga tak pernah mengundang pelanggan setianya kerumah.

Sambil tetap menggendong ryeowook yesung berjalan malas menuju pintu.

Klek

Perlahan yesung membuka pintu, ada seorang namja yang sedang bersandar didinding sedang memperhatikan yesung. Tersenyum misterius dengan tatapan tajam khas dirinya. Namja yang benar-benar memiliki ketampanan sempurna, tubuhnya tinggi semampai dan kulitnya putih bagaikan susu,

" Tak ingin memelukku?" Gumam namja tampan itu lembut seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Yesung pun akhirnya membalas senyum namja tampan itu dan menyerah lalu berhambur memeluk namja tampan itu. Mengingat ryeowook yang masih digendongnya, yesung hanya melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang ramping namja tampan itu " Heechul hyung, Kapan kau kembali dari italy hyung?" tanya yesung melepas perlahan pelukan kerinduan mereka.

" Se jam yang lalu dan aku sangat merindukanmu, jadi aku langsung melesat kesini setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!" namja tampan itu mencubit lembut hidung bangir yesung. " bayi? Kau jadi pengurus bayi sekarang?" Dia mengernyit saat menyadari yesung yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi.

Yesung merunduk memandang ryeowook " Ini bayiku hyung!" Ucapnya lembut seraya mengecup ringan kening ryeowook.

Alis namja tampan itu menyatu " Siapa yang membuatmu hamil?" tanya nya selidik, raut wajahnya seperti tidak suka akan kabar itu.

" Hamil(?)" Yesung terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa keras setelahnya " Aku tidak hamil hyung, aku menemukan anak ini didepan pintu apartemen, dia dibuang oleh orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab!"

Namja tampan itu tertawa lega " Aku kira kau hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi!"

" kalau aku hamil, mana ada lagi yang mau membayar tubuhku," Yesung berujar cuek, melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen. " Kau mau menginap hyung?"

Namja tampan itu berseringai setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, memperhatikan gerak-gerik yesung yang dengan telatennya meletakkan baby ryeowook kedalam box bayi karena bayi mungil itu sudah tertidur pulas. " Aku merindukanmu yesung," Suara namja tampan itu terdengar serak dan berat.

Yesung memutar sedikit tubuhnya dan dia tau pasti namja itu tengah menginginkannya, namja yang sudah dua tahun tak ia temui. Dengan langkah terlihat menggoda yesung menghampiri namja tampan itu, lalu duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan tatapan sayu " Tapi tidak gratis hyung," bisik yesung sensual " Apalagi kau tamu spesial yang langsung datang kerumahku, aku tidak pernah melayani siapapun dirumah ini!" Yesung menghembuskan nafas hangatnya diujung telinga namja tampan itu.

" Berapapun untukmu sayang," balas namja tampan itu yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya yang hampir membludak. " Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, sekian banyak aku membayar orang untuk melayaniku diranjang. Tapi entah kenapa tak ada yang senikmat dirimu"

Yesung mulai menciumi leher heechul dengan tempo lambat dan menggoda hingga namja tampan itu sedikit mengerang karena ciuman yesung begitu panas dan menggelitik lehernya " Aku tau, karena kau hanya menginginkan aku bukan yang lain.," Racau yesung disela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Bibirnya naik dan mulai mengecupi tiap inchi lekuk wajah heechul, mulai dari dahi, turun ke hidung mancungnya dan semakin turun kebibir tebal namja tampan itu. Yesung melumatnya penuh nafsu, membiarkan heechul menikmati setiap yang yesung luapkan padanya. Lidahnya masuk menyeruak kedalam mulut heechul yang terbuka karena terengah dan mereka pun saking membelit didalam sana. Membelit penuh kerinduan.

" Yesung-ie, " Erang heechul tertahan karena hasrat yang sudah membakar tubuhnya, dia merindukan tubuh namja cantik ini. Merindukan menyesap dan menikmati tubuh sempurna itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Bayaranku, Dua kali lipat!"

" Baiklah sayang,"

Dan seperti itu, Kim Heechul. Salah satu pelanggan setia yesung yang baru kembali dari italy setelah dua tahun. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya, segala hasratnya yang membludak. Menyatu dalam tubuh namja cantik sang dewi penggoda yang bersarang ditubuh malaikat.

TBC

Gomawo For Review Chap prologue and chap 1 #bow

**Ajib4ff, ysismine, eka, missjelek, sungie, oneheartforsuju, jae dy, 989seohye, Dor4 kyusungshipper, liliana, miszshanty05, babykyusung, 24, guest, leny, evilcloud, ayyes, guest, rina afrida, Cha2LoveKorean, tiaa, mukhaclouds, Cloudsyesungie, Dewi CloudSparkyu, nakazawa ryu**

**Kalau ada nama yang gak kecantum. Mianhe, aku rada rabun senja hahahaha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Beautiful Bad Boy

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum And Heechul and Other.

Pair : Always Kyusung Slight Wonsung,  
Kisung, Heesung and other.

Warning : BL, Typo (s), Alur suka-suka gue.

It's Just Fanfiction, Mianhe kalau ceritanya ada reader yang kurang berkenan tapi ini hanya sekedar untuk hiburan semata dan Authornya hanya meminjam nama dan beberapa karakter dari castnya saja. Maafkan kelancangan saya yang tidak berpengalaman ini.

Jika tanda "(kutip dua) Itu dialog yang diucapkan. Tanda ' (kutip satu) Itu dialog dalam hati.

Rate : M

Gendre : Erotic Romance, angst.

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Chapter 3

Enjoy.

Heechul mendesah seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher yesung yang tengah dipeluknya dari belakang. Posisi mereka sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh naked mereka bekas percintaan panas mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Didalam selimut heechul memeluk erat tubuh yesung. Ruang ber Ac dimusim dingin ini pun terasa sangat hangat bagi mereka berdua. Yesung menggenggam lembut lengan heechul yang tengah melingkar dipinggang rampingnya seraya tersenyum manis. Namja ini selalu berlaku lembut padanya, tak perduli apa dan siapa yesung.

" Ikutlah denganku ke italy yesung-ie, kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia disana!"

Yesung membuang nafas beratnya perlahan, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan 'Iya aku mau hyung' Tapi tidak. Dia takkan pernah melakukan itu.

Bukan tanpa sebab karena sesungguhnya yesung telah mencintai heechul sejak lama. Tapi kejadian beberapa tahun lalu membuat yesung terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Beberapa tahun lalu appa heechul mendatangi yesung, mengancam akan membuatnya meyesal jika ia terus memaksakan diri untuk bersama heechul. Appa heechul mengancamnya, mengancam jiwanya dan jiwa heechul.

Appa heechul itu seorang mafia yang takkan segan meskipun harus mengorbankan anaknya sendiri jika ia tidak suka dan yesung sama sekali tak menginginkan itu. Biarlah dia hidup seperti ini. Yang terpenting adalah, tidak akan ada yang tersakiti disini.

" Aku tidak bisa hyung," Yesung buka suara setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua dilingkupi keheningan " Biarkan aku bebas, aku bukan namja yang baik. Aku hanya seorang penjual diri yang kotor. Masih banyak orang baik yang bisa kau nikahi hyung!"

Heechul mencengkram bahu yesung, mencoba menarik perhatian namja manis itu agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Yesung memutar kepalanya dan saling membalas pandangan dengan heechul " Tapi aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan kau tau itu!"

Sejenak yesung mencoba tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk membelai pipi heechul " Mianhe, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa.!" Gumamnya lirih.

Heechul menggenggam tangan yesung yang membelai pipinya lalu mengecup telapak tangan namja manis itu lembut sekali " Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena itu memang sudah menjadi pilihanmu."

' Biarkan cintamu kusimpan sendiri hyung, biarkan aku hanya menyalurkan cintaku seperti ini tanpa aku bisa kau miliki. Aku bukan jodohmu'

Yesung memandang dalam wajah heechul, matanya seperti berbicara namun heechul sama sekali tak bisa membaca makna yang tersirat dari tatapan yesung untuknya. Biarkanlah semua berjalan semestinya.

.

~Just Kyusung~

Setelah mengantar heechul sampai didepan pintu apartemen, yesung langsung beranjak ke box bayinya setelah mendengar tangisan ryeowook yang mungkin baru saja terbangun.

Namja cilik nan imut itu menangis karena tempat tidurnya basah, yah bayi itu mengompol dan itu hal yang wajar bagi seorang bayi bukan?

" Iya, iya sayang! Ini umma, sshhhh cup cup cup..Basah ya, aigo~~ kasihan sekali.!" Yesung mengangkat tubuh bayi mungil itu dari keranjang bayinya, melucuti pakaian namja mungil itu satu persatu lalu membawanya kekamar mandi. Yesung telah menyiapkan air hangat untuk memandikan bayi mungil itu.

Baby ryeowook sedikit berjingkat ketika yesung meletakkannya didalam ember khusus mandi bayi yang telah berisikan air hangat, namun lama kelamaan menjadi terbiasa dan tertawa ceria ketika yesung memandikannya begitu telaten.

Menyabuni tubuhnya, membasuh kepalanya perlahan dan mencoba menghindari agar air sabun tak sampai mengenai mata ryeowook.

Setelah merasa cukup yesung mengangkat tubuh ryeowook lalu membalutnya dengan handuk tebal agar namja cilik itu tak sampai kedinginan.

Yesung meletakkan tubuh ryeowook diatas tempat tidurnya. Memastikan tubuh bayi mungil itu telah benar-benar kering lalu mengoleskan minyak angin keseluruh tubuh bayi mungil itu agar lebih hangat. Menaburkan bedak bayi lalu mulai memakaikan pakaian-pakaian mungil yang bermotif lucu hingga bayi mungil itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

" Sudah selesai, hum~~ baby wook sudah sangat tampan dan wangi!" Yesung mencium gemas pipi ryeowook. Aroma khas bayi benar-benar ia sukai " Sekarang waktunya minum susu, karena sebentar lagi umma harus kekampus dan baby wook umma titipkan pada bibi jung ne," Yesung berkata seolah bayi mungil itu mengerti ucapannya. Menggendong ryeowook dan membawanya kedapur untuk ikut membuatkan bayi mungil itu sarapan paginya. Sebotol susu hangat.

Baby ryeowook menyesap isi botol susunya, sepertinya bayi mungil itu sangat lapar hingga menyesap susunya teburu-buru seperti itu.

Sementara ryeowook tengah asik dengan susunya yesung menyempatkan waktunya untuk melamun (?). Yah, dia melamunkan seseorang.

Heechul kah? Tentu saja bukan, perasaanya pada heechul tak sebesar dulu. Memang benar kalau dia masih mencintai heechul tapi tak sebesar dulu dan sama sekali tak mengharapkan namja tampan itu untuk mengisi relung hatinya.

" Cho Kyuhyun" Tanpa sadar yesung mengucapkan nama seseorang. Nama seorang namja tampan yang terpaut usia lumayan jauh darinya.

Kemungkinan usia yesung kini baru dua puluh tahun dan kyuhyun bisa dikatakan cukup dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan usia yesung. Mungkin saja usia kyuhyun itu sekitar tiga puluh tahun atau lebih. .

.  
~Just Kyusung~

" Kim Jongwoon," Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu tengah fokus dengan buku bacaannya.

Bisakah kalian gambarkan bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan itu?

Rambut ikal berwarna coklat, mata tajam bak burung elang, Bibir tebal dan rahangnya begitu tegas. Benar-benar sempurna.

Tapi ketampanannya selalu ia tutupi dengan kaca mata tebalnya hingga jika hanya memandang sekilas wajahnya akan terlihat biasa saja.

" Aku masih penasaran denganmu, Kim Jongwoon. Sebenarnya kau itu apa? Kenapa selalu menghantui fikiranku. Apa kau itu malaikat, atau bidadari, atau jangan-jangan kau, Hantu!" Kyuhyun meletakkan bukunya diatas meja, duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya dibadan sofa. Membiarkan kancing kemejanya terbuka hingga hanya memamerkan sedikit lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna untuk seorang namja. Lekuk otot yang terbentuk sempurna, kulit halus dan putih.

Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya, bekas ciuman yesung dikoridor kampus kemarin yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia lupakan. Ciuman yang baru kali ini kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya bagai terbakar, rasanya panas hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

Kenapa namja yang terlihat polos itu bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu fikirnya. Seperti tidak punya malu, mencium seseorang didepan orang ramai.

" Well cium aku dan aku akan terbakar!" Desahnya malas seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring diatas sofa. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk kekampus hari ini.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Lamunan kyuhyun dibuyarkan oleh getaran ponselnya diatas meja. Nama yang tertera dilayar membuatnya mengernyit " Siwon hyung, mau apa dia menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini?" Bathin kyuhyun.

Klik

" Yeoboseyo!" Sapanya.

' Kyuhyun-ah, ah sudah lama sekali aku tak menghubungimu. Kau dimana sekarang?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengernyit, namja ini mantan kekasihnya. Mereka berpisah karena merasa kurang mendapat chemistri ketika menjadi sepasang kekasih.

" Masih di apartemenku yang lama!" Jawab kyuhyun seadanya.

Kyuhyun mendengar desahan kecewa dari line siwon ' Kau masih saja dingin eoh, hum aku ingin bertemu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, penting. Ada waktu?'

Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem " Mau membicarakan apa?"

' Tentang bisnis, aku tau kau sekarang membantu appamu selain menjadi dosen. Iyakan?'

" Hung, lalu?"

' Aku ingin melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kalian, aku ingin kau membantuku mengiklankan produk baru perusahaan kami.'

" Oh, baiklah. Kau atur saja kapan kita bisa bertemu, Oke!"

' Oke, nanti kukabari lagi.'

" Hum (klik)." Kyuhyun mendesah " Hah, namja itu!" Gumamnya bosan.

.

~ Just Kyusung~

" Yesung,"

Yesung menoleh ketika sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya " Siwon hyung," Balasnya seraya tersenyum manis " Bukankah ini masih pagi, aku tidak"

" Hei, aku bukan hendak memintamu melayaniku!" Bisik siwon gemas " Aku mau menawarkan pekerjaan yang bagus untukmu!"

" Huh?" Yesung mengerjab bingung.

Siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan namja manis itu " Kau lucu sekali si. Aku hanya ingin menawarkanmu pekerjaan sebagai model produk baru diperusahanku, Kau mau kan?"

" Model?"

" Iya model, kau itu cantik. Kulitmu halus dan putih jadi kau sangat cocok menjadi model produk perawatan kulit khusus namja yang akan diluncurkan bulan ini diperusahanku.!" Jelas siwon panjang lebar.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti " Bayarannya?"

" Aku tau hargamu sangat mahal dan kupastikan kau pasti takkan menolak harga yang akan kutawarkan padamu, yesung."

Yesung tersenyum ceria " Baiklah, kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja hyung?"

" Nanti aku kabari lagi, aktifkan terus ponselmu, arra!"

" Hum, Arraseo!" Angguk yesung semangat.

.

~Just Kyusung~

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika tak sengaja melihat siluet kyuhyun. Mereka berpapasan dan sepertinya hanya yesung yang menyadari itu.

Mendesah pelan lalu memutar tubuhnya, mencoba mengejar dan menyamai langkah jenjang kyuhyun dengan kaki pendeknya " Hei seonsaenim, kau sepertinya terburu-buru!" Sapa yesung sambil terus berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah salah satu mahasiswa yang menegurnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yesung.

Matanya membelalak dan yah, jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang apalagi kini namja manis itu tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya saking gugupnya " Ka-kau," Tunjuknya gugup.

Alis yesung terangkat " Hum. Wae? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku!" Tanyanya seraya meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri dengan gerakan imut.

' Tenang kyuhyun, tenang. Dia ini hanya salah satu mahasiswa ditempat kau mengajar dan tak perlu segugup ini' Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan.

" Seonsaeni~~~m" Panggil yesung datar seperti ingin menakut-nakuti seseorang.

Kyuhyun beringsut dengan ekspresi terkejut karena yesung memasang wajah horor " Eh!" Pekiknya

" Akh, seonsaenim tidak seru! Memangnya aku hantu hingga wajahmu sampai seperti itu!" Yesung mengembalikan raut wajahnya seperti semula. Menggembungkan pipinya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kyuhyun mendesah " Kau itu sebenarnya apa si?" Gumamnya pelan.

" Eh?" Mata yesung membulat, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara kyuhyun begitu jelas.

" E-eh mak-maksudku!" Kyuhyun salah tingkah karena raut yesung yang berubah lagi. Mungkin namja manis ini punya seribu ekspresi wajah fikirnya.

Yesung tertawa geli " Seonsaenim, kau lucu~~~ sekali!" Dicubitnya pipi kyuhyun gemas, ditarik-tarik seperti adonan ~chu~ Diciumnya pipi kyuhyun seenak jidat tanpa perduli dengan keadaan kampus ini yang begitu ramai " Pipi seonsaenim juga sangat lembut dan wangi!" ucapnya polos.

Kyuhyun membatu, dicium lagi. Meskipun hanya dipipi tapi rasanya bagai terbakar. Wajahnya memanas dan merah padam hingga ketelinganya.

" Ah, seonsaenim. Kebetulan kelasku sudah selesai, mau kah seonsaenim menemaniku makan sia~~~ng." Yesung mengerjab-ngerjab imut, penuh harap kyuhyun lebih membuka diri untuknya.

" Ta-tapi aku!"

Raut yesung berubah lagi, kini terlihat sendu dan tertunduk " Aku mengerti kalau aku bukan mahasiswa populer, aku juga tidak pintar. Mungkin karena itu seonsaenim tidak mau kuajak makan denganku, iyakan!" Serunya mendongak dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

' Ya! apa-apaan ini, kenapa dia malah berkaca-kaca seperti ini. Aish, aku harus bagaimana?' Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa, dia memang penasaran dengan yesung yang begitu imut dan menggemaskan tapi apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan namja manis ini fikirnya.

'Aish sepertinya tidak terpengaruh, padahal aku sudah berusaha membuat wajahku semenyedihkan mungkin' inner yesung.

" Baiklah!"

" Huh?" Yesung mengerjab bingung.

" Ayo, aku yang akan mentraktirmu.!" Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut jemari yesung. Menyeret namja manis itu agar mengikuti langkah jenjangnya.

Deg deg

'Perasaan apa ini?' Yesung memegang dadanya, tatapannya tak lepas dari kyuhyun yang terus menyeretnya tak peduli ' Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang seperti ini' matanya turun ke jemari kyuhyun yang sedang bertaut dengan jemari mungilnya ' Genggamannya hangat sekali, dan dari sekian banyak namja yang sering bersamaku kenapa rasanya ini tidak sama bahkan jauh berbeda ketika dengan heechul hyung dulu'

" Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya kyuhyun hingga membuyarkan lamunan yesung.

" Huh?"

" Aku tanya kau mau makan apa Kim Jongwoon!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala yesung gemas.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya " Terserah seonsaenim saja, aku pemakan segalanya!" Ucapnya polos.

Kyuhyun tergelak, namja ini benar-benar menggemaskan fikirnya " Baiklah, Kita makan jajangmaeyon saja bagaimana?"

" Hum, ne!" Angguk yesung antusias.

.

~ Just Kyusung~

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tertawa karena tingkah yesung yang selalu bertingkah aneh. Ini mungkin pengalaman pertama baginya karena selama ini hidupnya terlalu datar dan biasa-biasa saja.

Rasa penasarannya sudah terobati karena akhirnya dia bisa mengenal namja manis ini dan mengobrol banyak dengannya.

" Kau tinggal dimana jongwoon?" Tanya kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan kyuhyun " Tidak jauh dari sini, di apartemen di ujung jalan sana." Jawabnya seraya menyesap ice cream yang ia pesan setelah menghabiskan semangkuk jajangmaeyon.

" Wow, bukankah itu apartemen mahal. Kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu atau"

" Aku tidak punya orang tua," Nada bicara yesung berubah dingin " Mereka membuangku ketika aku masih kecil"

" Jongwoon, Mian aku tak bermaksud!" Sesal kyuhyun.

" Haha, tak usah seperti itu seonsaenim. Aku tidak apa-apa kog!" Yesung tertawa hambar dan kembali menyendokkan ice cream kedalam mulutnya.

" Pasti berat untukmu,"

" Akh tidak juga, aku bahagia hidup seperti ini! Buka mulutmu seonsaenim"

Kyuhyun mengernyit.

" Buku mulutmu, ini enak sekali!" Yesung mengangsurkan sesendok ice cream didepan mulut kyuhyun.

Ragu-ragu pada awalnya namun karena terus dipaksa kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan ice dari yesung.

" Enak bukan?"

" Tapi aku kurang suka manis!" Jawab kyuhyun setelah menelan ice cream yang telah lumer dimulutnya.

Yesung mengedikkan bahu " Seonsaenim aneh sekali!" Gumamnya tak perduli " Seonsaenim sudah punya kekasih?"

" Belum,"

" Wah, bagaimana bisa namja setampan seonsaenim belum punya kekasih.?"

" Belum dapat yang pas," Balas kyuhyun seraya menyesap espreso nya perlahan.

" Oh begitu~~"

" Apa?"

" Hehe, tidak ada.!" Yesung tersenyum kikuk .

" Atau kau saja yang jadi kekasihku?" Ucap kyuhyun telak seraya menepuk kepala yesung pelan.

" Eh?"

" Kau sudah berkali-kali menciumku dan membuatku malu didepan orang banyak jadi aku mau kau jadi kekasihku!"

Yesung tersipu, selama ini kan dia hanya ingin bermain-main saja. Kenapa malah jadi serius seperti ini.

" Bagaimana Kim Jongwoon?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah yesung hingga tak berjarak sama sekali.

Jantung yesung berdegup kencang, hei kenapa seperti ini. Dia penakhluk namja tapi kenapa kini bagai dia yang tersudut.

" A-aku!"

" Aku tidak menerika penolakan dan mulai saat ini kau kekasihku Kim Jongwoon!"

" Ta-tapi kau ti-tidak tau siapa aku seonsaenim!"

Jika kyuhyun tau pekerjaan yesung apa mungkin kyuhyun masih mau menjadikan yesung kekasihnya itu yang sedang mengganggu fikiran yesung saat ini.

" Memangnya kau siapa? Artiskah."

" A-aniya. Aku itu seorang"

" Sudah, pokoknya aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun darimu. " Kyuhyun menepuk kepala yesung sekali lagi.

' Tapi aku bukan orang baik seonsaenim, aku seorang penjual diri. Mencari uang dengan menjajahkan tubuhku dan kupastikan kau akan jijik jika mengetahui kenyataan itu' Fikiran yesung berkecamuk. Dia tak ingin menolak tapi dia juga tak bisa menerima begitu saja mengingat hal yang akan terjadi dibelakangan hari nantinya.

" Jongwoon," Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

" Aku, aku tidak bisa seonsaenim. Mianhe!" Yesung meraih tas nya lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan seribu tanda tanya yang menghantui namja tampan itu.

' Kenapa tidak bisa, apa ciumanmu saat itu sama sekali tak menyimpan seseuatu untukku. Sedikit saja perasaan cinta. Aku merasakan itu semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu, tapi sekarang kau pergi begitu saja. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Tapi kenapa kau bisa seenak hatimu menciumku kapan saja tanpa malu meskipun suasana begitu ramai. Sebenarnya kau siapa, Jongwoon.'

.

~ Just For Kyusung~

TBC

Hoh, mianhe baru publish ulang hehe.  



End file.
